1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination mat and carrying bag units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to design devices which alternatively function as a utility bag or a beach mat. The prior devices in this field have been unnecessarily complex, however. The purpose of such devices is to provide a mat for use at the beach or for exercising which can be transformed into a carrying bag for articles which the user desires to transport, such as towels, suntan lotion, sun glasses, exercise clothes or the like. Examples of such devices include those shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ D258,035 Fenwick 01/27/81 4,197,891 Comollo 04/15/80 4,164,275 Davis 08/14/79 3,976,113 Kim 08/24/76 ______________________________________
The Fenwick patent is a design patent for beach blanket with storage pocket. For transport, the blanket is apparently folded or rolled with a pair of tie strings used to secure the blanket in a closed position. The Comollo patent discloses a device which is folded for transport. Handles protrude from this device, both when folded and when unfolded. The Davis patent shows a device in which a beach mat is rolled up for transport and which has a small drawstring arrangement at each end of the mat when rolled for securing the mat in its rolled position. Articles to be carried are apparently stuffed into the rolls of the device, and the device has handles for carrying it during transport. The device shown in the Kim patent employs a relatively complex arrangement of zippers to transform the device from a bag to a blanket. This device has detachable handles for use when it is formed as a tote bag.
All of these prior combination mat and carrying bag devices have handles or fastening means which necessarily form a part of the interior of the mat when the device is used as a mat. For example, the Kim device has zippers which cross the interior of the mat, the Comollo and Davis device have handles which lie in the interior of the mat and the Fenwick device has a storage pocket and tie strings which impinge upon the interior of the mat when laid out for use at the beach or exercise. The means for changing these devices from mats into a carrying bags (and vice versa) are also unnecessarily cumbersome. Additionally, much of the potential volume of the carrying bags of these devices is lost due to the manner in which the mat is transformed into a carrying bag.
The combination mat and carrying bag unit of the present invention overcomes all of the stated disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention is quite simple, has no handles or other portions which impinge upon the interior of the unit when it defines a mat, is easy to change from a mat to a bag or vice versa and, by design, maximizes the potential volume of the carrying bag.